


I Still See You

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: drift, character: mirage, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, genre: hurt/comfort, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s Resurrection Sunday.  I woke up with this bunny suddenly gnawing my ankle bloody.  It’s short, so why not? ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still See You

**Title:** I Still See You  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Drift, Mirage  
 **Summary:** For tf_rare_pairing’s Resurrection Sunday. I woke up with this bunny suddenly gnawing my ankle bloody. It’s short, so why not? ^_^

 

**I Still See You**

 

“I still see you.”

Mirage tensed, unmoving even as a warm frame pressed up against his back. Hands gripped the rail on the outsides of his own.

“The mist,” Drift said softly. “It’s collecting on you.”

Footsteps behind them, and Drift pressed closer, his hands moving in, pushing Mirage’s closer together. Trying to make his stance look more… normal? Hide Mirage from view?

“Drift! There you are, it’s- You ok?”

“Fine. Wish it’d stop raining.”

“Yeah, well we won’t need to worry about it much longer,” Springer said. “We’re off this rock in thirty. Get your things.”

Mirage listened to Springer walk away, but Drift made no move to leave.

“Did you do it?”

Mirage shook his head. “No. Never,” he whispered. He trembled slightly, pain, spark-deep _hurt_ , lancing through him. Was this some last hope at revenge? Drift’s chance to beat him himself? “Why?”

“Give you the chance to deny it,” Drift murmured. “And be believed.”

“And why would you believe me?”

“I’d recognize a turncoat anywhere,” Drift said, voice wry despite how softly he spoke.

“I did not betray the Autobots,” Mirage whispered, hands tight on the rail.

A single nod against the side of Mirage’s helm. “I know.”

Mirage turned, desperate to believe it wasn’t a trick, and wrapped his arms around Drift, tucking his face into the strange mech’s neck for a moment. He shut down the electro-disruptor, and leaned back. “Thank you.”

Without waiting for a reply, he ducked under Drift’s arm, and hurried away, but the words rang in his audials, carrying far more weight than Drift could possibly know, or have meant.

_I still see you._

At least someone did.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
